Forbidden Love
by dwiruhmana
Summary: Kyuhyun yang menjalin hubungan dengan Siwon yang statusnya sebagai kakak ipar suami dari hyungnya sendiri. Apakah hubungan telarang mereka akan diketahui oleh Jaejoong-kakak Kyuhyun-. Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Siwon jika Jaejoong mengetahui hubungan mereka. Dan semua akan bertambah rumit saat dokter mengatakan Kyuhyun sedang mengandung. Wonkyu,Wonjae,Yunjae
1. Chapter 1

TITLE :

Forbidden Love Chapter 1

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Kim Jaejoong

Jung yunho

Warn :

Boys love l Hurt l Dramatis l Romance l Mpreg l Typo l Gaje

.

.

.

Matahari hampir tenggelam,tetapi ia masih enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya. rambut hitamnya yang bergerak karena terpaan angin sore menambah kadar ketampanan dari lelaki yang sedang duduk dibangku taman yang berada disamping pohon rindang. Matanya memandang kosong hamparan bunga dandelion. Sesekali ia mengembuskan nafas kasar,hingga gendang telinganya mendengar suara seseorang.

"Kau belum pulang hyung?"

Pemuda tampan yang bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Aku tak ingin pulang Kyu"jawabnya dengan lirih. Pemuda yang dipanggil Kyu itu pun mendekatkan dirinya pada Siwon dan duduk disamping pemuda itu.

"Kau tak boleh bersikap seperti ini hyung. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku waktu itu"

"Kau yang meminta dan aku terpaksa melakukan itu" jawabnya ketus dan datar. Cho Kyuhyun nama lengkap pemuda disamping Siwon menghela nafas pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku memintanya karena ini memang yang harus kita lakukan. Lagipula kita juga sudah berakhir sejak saat itu" katanya dengan pandangan yang masih menunduk.

"Kau yang menghakhirinya bukan aku" timpalnya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Mereka sama-sama tak ingin menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku hanya melakukan yang semestinya aku lakukan"

"Menyakiti perasaanku?"

"Jaejoong hyung mencintaimu. Kau tau bagaimana reaksinya ketika ia tau jika Appa sudah merencanakan perjodohannya denganmu? Ia sangat bahagia dan aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaannya. Dan aku berharap kau bisa membahagiakannya hyung" ujarnya dengan getir.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya"kini pandangan Siwon mengarah pada Kyuhyun yang masih menundukkan pandangannya.

"Dan kau menyakiti perasaanku dengan mengatakan itu semua" ucapnya yang semakin memojokkan Kyuhyun. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan lagi.

"Kau lupa jika minggu depan pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan"

"Iya aku ingat ...dan itu bukan denganmu" kini Kyuhyun menatap sendu pemuda yang berada disebelahnya. Pemuda ini adalah orang yang ia cintai,cinta pertamanya. Ia tidak tau bagaimana hidupnya tanpa sosok itu,namun...

#####

"Kyuhyun-ah,hyung sangat bahagia. Akhirnya hyung bisa menikah dengannya,hyung sudah mencintanya sejak lama saat kita masih dibangku Senior High School. Aku kira hanya dalam angan saja aku bisa memilikinya dan bersamanya tapi ternyata tidak. Aku akan menikah dengannya... kau tau Kyu,dia benar-benar tampan. Sayang sekali kau tadi tidak ikut pertemuan tadi"kata Jaejoong dengan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun yang duduk diranjangnya. Jaejoong bercerita dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Aish hyung apa kau sudah pikun? Aku kan tadi sekolah,bagaimana bisa aku ikut pertemuan rencana perjodohanmu itu"kata Kyuhyun dengan berpura-pura kesal.

"Ah iya hyung hampir lupa. Kau kan tadi sekolah dan Appa tidak akan mengizinkanmu membolos begitu saja. Tapi Kyu, dia sungguh tampan sekali. Hyung sangat mencintainya" kata Jaejoong dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu ia letakkan dibawah dagunya dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa kau bahagia hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman melihat hyungnya sangat bahagia.

"Sangat bahagia. Oh ya, besok kami akan makan malam bersama. Bagaimana jika besok hyung kenalkan kau dengannya heum? Apa kau mau?"

"Boleh"

####

.

.

.

Begitu hangat dan rapat. Keduanya tengah beradu di atas ranjang terbalut sprei yang dalam keadaan kusut dan juga telah basah diberbagai tempat.

"Agh disana! Lebih cepathh..."

Dalam deru nafas yang memburu terdengar desahan indah yang terlontar dari salah satu bibir diantara dua sosok tersebut. Lenguhan disertai remasan kuat pada beberapa bagian kain disekitarnyaa. Apapun itu...

Sedang sosok lain tersenyum puas diantara hisapan kuat dileher putih lawannya. Ia pun tak henti menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat berusaha mendorong masuk organ bagian bawah miliknya untuk memasuki sesuatu milik pasangannya yang tengah ia kurung ia penjarakan dibawahnya yang nyatanya sudah banyak memberikan kenikmatan padanya.

"Siwonhhhh..."lirihnyapun terdengar. Bersamaan dengan Siwon yang menerima remasan kuat pada rambutnya dan sedikit cakaran pada kulit punggungnya. Namun Siwon tak peduli. Rasa nikmat yang didapatnya berkali lipat dari rasa sakit akibat cakaran tersebut.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat mahluk indah yang tengah ia jamah. Ia dapat melihat betapa wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu memukau tengah terengah dengan wajah memerah dan mata terpejam. Membuatnya gemas dan seketika ia cumbu bibir merah milik Kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah membengkak setelah sebelumnya ia bisikkan kata cinta untuk pujaan hatinya ini.

Ciuman basah pun berlangsung hingga menimbulkan bunyi menggairahkandan juga jangan tanyakan tentang saliva yang bertumpahan disudut bibir mereka. Sedang Siwon masih terlalu fokus menusuk Kyuhyun hingga titik terdalam menusuknya dengan cepat dan semakin cepat.

Siwon rengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun hingga ia menggeram dengan wajah tenggelam diantaraperpotongan leher Kyuhyun saat ia telah merasa puas dan menikmati cairan yang bertumpahan dari tubuhnya itu.

Selesai dalam waktu singkat Kyuhyun tersenyum diantara peluh diwajahnya. Ia naikkan tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Siwon yang masih terkulai diatas tubuhnya

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya.

Siwon mengangguk singkat lantas berkata"Selalu" sambil lebih mempererat rengkuhan tangannya yang melingkar pada pinggang Kyuhyun. Selanjutnya ia mencoba meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduannya.

.

.

.

Hingga hari pernikahan itu pun tiba.

Kyuhyun memandang ragu pintu didepannya yang berwarna cokelat itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan mencoba untuk menenangkan hati dan fikirannya. Setelah merasa cukup tenang Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu didepannya saat memasuki ruangan itu Kyuhyun melihat hyungnya sedang duduk didepan meja rias dengan paha yang memangku kedua tangannya yang saling meremas,tanda jika hyungnya itu sangat gugup. Kyuhyun pun mendekati Jaejoong,kakaknya yang dalam hitungan menit akan mengakhiri masa lajangnya.

"Kau masih disini hyung?"

"Oh Kyuhyun-ah"Jaejoong berbalik. Melihat sang adik yang berdiri dibelaknya.

"Kyu,aku gugup dan takut"adunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pengaduan dari hyungnya itu"Apa yang kau takutkan hyung?"tanya dengan lembut,sebisa mungkin ia membuat hyungnya itu tenang. Meski sebenarnya hatinya tengah sakit. Tidak dapat Kyuhyun pungkiri jika sebenarnya hatinya tidak rela melihat cintanya menikah dengan orang lain terlebih itu kakak kandungnya sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa apa? Ia tidak mungkin menghentikan pernikahan ini atau mengatakan pada semua orang terutama pada orang tuanya jika ia dan Siwon saling mencintai dan sudah berpacaran 1,5 tahun. Tidak tidak! Ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu. ia tidak mungkin menghancurkan hati kakaknya dan membuat orang tuanya kecewa padanya. Biarlah seperti ini saja.

"Kau tau sendirikan jika aku gugup. Bagaimana jika nanti aku melakukan kesalahan. Menjatuhkan cicinnya atau mungkin tersandung saat akan menaiki podium aku takut Kyu" ujarnya sedikit parnoid.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa tesenyum ia pun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang berkeringat "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja hyung percayalah"

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu Kyu"

.

.

.

Dengan tangannya yang diapit oleh sang ayah,seulas senyum senyum tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya semenjak ia memasuki gereja tersebut. Tempat dimana akan berlangsungnya hari saklar itu.

Jika Jaejoong merasa bahagia akan hari ini. berbeda dengan Siwon yang kini tengah berdiri didepan sana,menunggu kedatangannya. Tidak ada senyum disana dia hanya berdiri tegak memperhatikan seseorang yang kini tengah duduk dibarisan paling depan bersama sang ibu.

Ya,Siwon hanya mencintai orang itu,adik dari calon istrinya yang tengah mengukir senyum. Namun itu bukan senyum bahagia ia tahu benar itu. dari sorot matanya yang memandangnya sayu.

.

.

.

Sedangkan dilain sisi,Kyuhyun menatap orang yang dicintainya yang masih saja memasang wajah datarnya. Tidak ada senyum disana meskipun begitu Siwon tetap terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan jas hitam pengantinnya. Disaku dada kanannya terselip setangkai mawar putih. Ia tidak dapat mempertahankan cintanya. Sekarang yang dapat ia lakukan hanya memandang kosong pada cintanya dan kakaknya yang dalam hitungan detik akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

.

.

.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat dihadapan sosok tampan itu.

"Aku harap kau jaga baik-baik putraku" ujar Tuan Cho dengan senyum lembutnya. Seraya menyerahkan tangan Jaejoong padanya. Dan Siwon, Siwon orang yang sangat dicintai oleh Jaejoong tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian meraih tangan Jaejoong.

"Pasti"

"Eomma" bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

Nyonya Cho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putra bungsunya,ia tersenyum lalu berkata"Kenapa sayang,kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat sayang"ucapnya terselip nada kawatir ketika melihat putra bungsunya yang sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja Eomma" jawabnya lirih"Bolehkah aku pergi ke toilet?" pintanya

"Tentu sayang. Apa perlu Eomma temani?" tawarnya. Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, ia berikan seulas senyum untuk sang ibu. Senyum tulus.

"Aku sudah besar Eomma. Aku bisa sendiri" serunya. Dan Nyonya Cho mengangguk mengizinkan.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari duduknya berjalan menjauh dari gereja tempat dimana acara pernikahan kakaknya juga Siwon, orang yang begitu ia cintai hingga detik ini. ia tidak sanggup lagi menyaksikan acara selanjutnya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam berharap tidak ada isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namun begitu ia menutup matanya air mata itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ia bendung lagi. Air mata itu membasahi pipinya. Dan inilah pertama kali Kyuhyun merasakan patah hati karena mencintai seseorang.

Aku harap kau bahagia Siwon hyung,Jaejoong hyung

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, Siwon memperhatikan kepergian seseorang yang teramat ia cintai. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dihadapan khalayak ramai jika ia hanya mencintai orang itu, orang yang kini berjalan meninggalkan gereja ia lah Cho Kyuhyun bukan orang yang berada disampingnya sekarang.

Apa ini yang kau inginkan Kyu? jika ini yang kau inginkah mari kita buktikan siapa yang paling bertahan dari keadaan ini

.

.

.

Sejak pernikahan Siwon dan Jaejoong berlangsung sejak saat itu lah hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun menjauh. Terhitung 3 minggu ini mereka sudah tidak menghubungi satu sama lain. Saat di resepsi pernikahan Siwon dan Jaejoong. Kyuhyun pun tidak ikut ia yang memang sedang tidak enak badan tidak dipaksa sang Ibu dan kakaknya untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahan itu.

Saat ini didalam ruangan kantor Siwon. Siwon terlihat sangat gusar dan frustasi. 3 minggu tidak melihat Kyuhyun-pujaan hatinya- sangat berdampat buruk baginya. Ia sering melamun dan tidak tenang. Diluar semua rasa itu satu yang paling Siwon rasakan dan paling menyiksa dirinya yaitu kerinduan. Ia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun merindukan senyum manis pemuda pucat itu,perhatiannya,manjanya,kehangatan tubuhnya dan juga desahannya saat mereka beradu diatas ranjang. Tapi 3 minggi ini ia tidak bisa merasakan itu. entah karena rindu yang tidak terbendung atau karena apa Siwon bertekad untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon pun melihat jam tangan yang berada dipergelangan tangannya terlihat pukul 3 siang. Kurang satu jam lagi sekolah Kyuhyun akan pulang. Siwon pun mengambil kunci mobil dan jas nya yang ia gantungkan di kepala kursinya lalu pergi menuju Sekolahan Kyuhyun dengan mobil audi putihnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kini sedang berkutat dengan alat dapurnya. Ia menyiapkan makan malam keluarganya. Ia memang mengundang keluarganya dan keluarga Siwon untuk makan malam dirumah ini untuk pesta kecil perpindahan ia dan Siwon ke rumah ini yang sebelumnya mereka tinggal di apartement Siwon itu. Jaejoong tersenyum kecut saat mengingat sikap Siwon yang dingin sejak awal pernikahan ini. dulu sikap Siwon tidak dingin padanya tapi sejak mereka menikah Siwon sangat dingin padanya. Jaejoong tidak tau mengapa Siwon bersikap demikian padanya. Terkadang terbesit pertanyaan dalam fikiran Jaejoong. Apa Siwon sudah mempunyai kekasih? Apa Siwon mencintai orang lain? Fikiran-fikiran yang seperti itu yang selalu terbesit dalam fikiran Jaejoong,tapi sekali lagi Jaejoong menghiraukan hal itu. ia tidak peduli jika semua dugaannya itu benar karena satu yang Jaejoong tahu Siwon miliknya. Dan ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Siwon pada orang lain. Tak akan.

.

.

.

Seorang siswa Seoul High School keluar dari kerbang sekolahnya hingga "Kyuhyun"sebuah suara yang menghentikan langkahnya. Suara itu,suara yang ia rindukan,suara yang tidak ia dengar selama 3 minggu ini. dengar ragu Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan kini tatapannya bertemu dengan pemilik suara itu yang tak lain adalah kakak iparnya, yang merupakan cintanya. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak tak lebih dari 10 meter dengan manik mata yang saling menyelami manik mata milik sang lawan. Entah karena rindu yang tak tertahankan atau penyebab lainnya Kyuhyun menghambur kedalam pelukkan Siwon tanpa berfikir apapun. Ia memeluk tubuh Siwon erat, ia menangis. Siwon yang merasakah hal yang sama terhadap apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, ia pun juga membalas pelukan itu. " Aku merindukanmu hyung" gumam Kyuhyun dalam pelukan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum bahagia mengetahui jika Kyuhyun juga merindukannya "Aku lebih merindukanmu Kyuhyun-ah" kini mereka saling melepas rasa rindu yang membelenggu mereka. Beruntunglah pasangan WonKyu ini karena saat ini seluruh siswa Seoul high School sudah banyak yang pulang, Kyuhyun yang memang suka pulang terakhir semenjak kakaknya menikah dengan kekasihnya. Hingga mereka tidak perlu takut banyak yang akan melihat adegan berpelukan mereka. Karena sekolah sudah sepi.

.

.

.

Setelah acara berpelukan melepaskan kerinduan masing-masing kini Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada didalam mobil yang masih terparkir didepan sekolah Kyuhyun. Keheningan tercipta diatara keduanya, tapi entah mengapa mereka menyukai keheningan ini karena dengan demikian mereka bisa merasakan jika keberadaan satu sama lain diantara mereka membuat hati dan fikiran mereka tenang. Meski mereka saling diam seribu bahasa tapi kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan dan sesekali senyum mereka tampakkan untuk menggambarkan rasa bahagia yang mereka rasakan. Hingga mereka saling memandang dengan senyum manis dan Siwon pun menepis jarak diantara mereka hingga bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Siwon menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun,namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena lima detik kemudian bibirnya melumat bibir Kyuhyun melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun. "ahhh" jerit Kyuhyun saat Siwon menggigit bibirnya cukup keras yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan Siwon memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyuhyung.

Siwon mengabsen seluruh gigi yang ada didalam mulut Kyuhyun "hmmmmm..." erang Kyuhyun saat Siwon menghisap kuat lidahnya. Siwon pun mengajak lidah Kyuhyun untuk berperang.

Tautan mereka pun terlepas saat mereka merasa butuh oksigen untuk masuk kedalam paru-paru mereka. Siwon mengusap saliva yang menetes didagu Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. mereka tersenyum saat padangan mereka bertemu. Siwon menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun lalu mengusap lembut pipi chuby itu serang berkata " Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyu. Sangat"

Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Siwon yang masih menyentuh pipinya lalu berkata "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu hyung" mereka pun berpelukan saling menikmati kehangatan tubuh pasangan. Kyuhyun yang mengingat jika hari ini ada pertemuak keluarga di rumah Siwon dan Jaejoong. Segera melepas pelukan mereka lalu melihat jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya,Kyuhyun pun menampar kecil keningnya saat ia melihat jarum jamnya yang menunjuk angka 5 sore itu.

"Hyung, aku harus pulang. Sekarang sudah jam 5. Bukankah nanti aku harus kerumah hyung dan Jae hyung untuk makan malam?" siwon pun yang tadi lupa kini menjadi ingat setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan makan malam dirumahnya. Siwon pun menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu bersiap untuk mengemudikan mobilnya.

'Biarlah seperti ini. walau aku tau ini salah. Jae hyung maafkan aku karena telah menghianatimu. Aku menyayangimu hyung. Tapi aku lebih mencintai Siwon hyung hingga aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi' batin Kyuhyun disertai mobil Siwon yang menjauh dari sekolahan tempat Kyuhyun menimba ilmu.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE :

Forbidden Love Chapter 2

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun , Choi Siwon, Kim Jaejoong , Jung yunho

Other cast :

Jonghyun(CNBlue),Doyoung(Smrookies),Jae Hyun(Smrookies),Me Ah Ri.

Warn :

Boys love l Hurt l Dramatis l Romance l Mpreg l Typo l Gaje

.

.

Sudah dua bulan pernikahan Siwon dan Jaejoong berlangsung. Dan sudah satu bulan lebih 1 minggu Kyuhyun dan Siwon menjalin hubungan gelap dibelakang Jaejoong. Mereka selalu bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan tak jarang pula mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua diapartement yang dibeli Siwon khusus untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain.

Seperti malam ini, dimana Kyuhyun dan Siwon tengah berpelukan diatas ranjang. Kyuhyun yang bersandar dada bidang Siwon yang telanjang dan Siwon yang memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun dan mengecupi bahu telanjang Kyuhyun. Mereka terlihat baru selesai melakukan rutinitas ranjang mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hyung apa Jae hyung tak terlihat curiga padamu kalau hyung tak pulang kerumah lagi?" Kyuhyun mengeliat geli saat Siwon mulai menjilat pundaknya. "Tidak. Kau jangan kawatir" jawab Siwon disela-sela kegiatannya menggerayangi leher Kyuhyun dengan lidah dan bibirnya. "Shhhh.." desis Kyuhyun saat Siwon menghisap lehernya dengan gemas.

"Hyung berhentihhh ahhh " desah Kyuhyun saat tangan Siwon mulai bermain didadanya. Siwon bukannya menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun, ia malah semakin genjar menggerayangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang lainnya. "Nikmati saja baby. Aku sangat haus hari ini" Kyuhyun mendelikkan matanya mendengar perkataan Siwon barusan. Bahkan mereka baru selesai melakukannya beberapa menit lalu dan sekarang Siwon mengatakan masih 'haus' ?

"Tapihhhhmmmbb ..." belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya Siwon sudah meraup bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya. Dan Siwon pun menidurkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengukung tubuh Kyuhyun dibawahnya. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah dan mulai mengikuti alur permainan Siwon.

Dan malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk keduannya. Dengan ditemani sang rembulan,mereka menyalurkan cinta dengan sentuhan dan desahan.

####

"Selamat pagi Kyunie. Kita sarapan apa baby?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan sambil memeluk dari belakang pemuda lainnya yang tidur dengan posisi tertelungkup di kasur king sizenya.

"Hm, Siwonie"

Perlahan Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya,hanya untuk mendapati kalau sekarang dia terperangkap diantara dua lengan kakak iparnya,mau tidak mau pipinya merona merah.

"Kau itu seperti yeoja" goda Siwon sambil mencium bibir pemuda dibawahnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab,dia melingkarkan tangannya dileher kakak iparnya dan membalas ciuman selamat paginya yang beraroma cappuccino.

"hei, kau mau bangun sendiri atau aku harus menggendongmu ke kamar mandi?" tanya Siwon dengan senyum terkulum, "Atau mungkin kau perlu alasan untuk mandi dan keramas?" lengan Siwon menyusuri hidung bangir pemuda dibawahnya yang lagi-lagi pipinya merona merah, " Ada satu jam lebih sebelum aku meeting dengan klient dari Busan,kita bisa berangkat bersama.. aku tak keberatan sarapan berat"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya,merajuk ketika menyadari jika Siwon serius menggodanya.

"Jangan memasang wajah begitu,kau membuatku tambah lapar" dengan sekali sentak, Siwon menyingkirkan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum puas ketika mendapati kalau orang yang dicintainya sama sekali belum memakai apa-apa setelah mereka bercinta gila-gilaan tadi malam.

"Bagus bersiap-siaplah untuk ronde kedua,baby" gumamnya.

####

" **Apa? Kyuhyun apa kau sudah gila melakukan ini semua?"**

 **Jonghyun marah saat mendengar sahabatnya akan tetap mempertahankan cintanya dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah menjadi kakak iparnya-suami hyung kandungnya.**

 **Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain selain tatapan sahabatnya yang menatap tajam dirinya.**

" **Kyu. kau tau? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan itu salah. Dan itu akan melukai semua orang. Melukai Jaejoong" Kyuhyun masih tetap enggan menatap manik mata sang sahabat. "Dan juga akan melukai dirimu sendiri" dengan nada pelan Jonghyun mengatakan hal itu.**

 **Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya,Kyuhyun menatap lurus manik mata Jonghyun. "Jonghyun-ah, jika saat itu aku tidak bisa mencegah pernikahan itu terjadi,maka dengan cara mempertahankan cintai adalah hal yang bisa aku lakukan untuk saat ini. sungguh aku juga tidak ingin melakukan ini bertingkah seolah aku adalah manusia yang tidak memiliki hati. Merebut suami hyungnya sendiri, tapi sungguh aku juga tidak bisa melepaskan Siwon hyung dan melupakannya."Kyuhyun menundukkan pandangannya, kini air mata Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Semua kesedihan dan kesakitan ia tumpahkan lewat air mata itu.**

 **Jonghyun terpaku diam menyaksikan air mata kesedihan dan kesakitan sahabatnya. "Bagaimana jika Jae hyung tau?" Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya saat Jonghyun bertanya padanya dan mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap Jonghyun.**

" **Aku tidak tau. Yang pasti aku tidak ingin memikirkan semua itu. yang aku fikirkan saat ini hanya bagaimana aku bisa mempertahankan cintaku. Jika aku harus mengambil jalan yang salah demi mempertahankan cintaku. Maka akan aku lakukan dan aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan orang katakan terhadapku nanti. Karena bagiku mempertahankan dan bersama cintaku adalah hal yang terindah untukku dan Siwon hyung." Kata Kyuhyun dengan penuh keyakinan.**

 **Jonghyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, Jonghyun tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana menanggapi masalah sahabatnya itu. satu sisi ia tidak ingin kisah cinta Siwon dan sang sahabat putus dan disisi lain ia juga merasa kasihan jika Jaejoong dihianati oleh adik dan suaminya. Jonghyun membuang nafasnya, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum masam. " Jonghyun-ah. Kau tak perlu berpihak padaku, cukup dengan kau hanya tetap menjadi sahabatku dan mau mendengarkan ceritaku itu saja sudah cukup. Kau tidak perlu ikut memikirkan masalah ini. aku mengatakan hal ini agar kau tau. Karena menurutku jika keluargaku tidak tau akan lebih baiknya jika sahabtku tau"**

####

"Bahkan Jonghyun kecewa padaku"

"Apa yang kau katakan,kau melamun Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping, "E-eh memang apa yang kukatakan?" Kyuhyun memasang tampang polosnya, meski hatinya was-was. Bahkan ia kini gelisah dalam duduknya.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun setelah ia menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah. "Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu terganggu?" tanya Siwon saat ia menangkap kegelisahan dan kesedihan pada raut wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menatap Siwon dalam lalu berkata "Apa yang akan kita lakukan jika semua orang tau jika kita..."

CUP

Perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong dengan kecupan dibibirnya. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu dengan tatapan terkejutnya. "Jangan memikirkan hal yang belum pasti terjadi karena itu hanya akan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Kau mengerti" tegur Siwon dengan nada yang serius dan ibu jari yang mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun.

Setelah mengatakan itu Siwon melajukan kembali mobilnya karena lampu sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda yang cantik tengah duduk sendiri dimeja makan rumah minimalis yang ia tinggali bersama sang suami. Terlihat ia sedang memotong-motong roti tawar yang ada didepannya dengan pandangan menerawang kedepan.

Ia lalu meletakkan pisau dan garbu makannya disamping piringnya. Ia mengambil nafas dan membuangnya kasar. "Apa benar aku ini sudah memiliki suami?" tanya pada dirinya sendiri disertai senyuman kecut.

"Bahkan aku selalu sendiri terperangkap didalam rumah ini" air matanya mengalir setelah ia mengatakan itu. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika kehidupan pernikahannya akan seperti ini. pernikahan yang belum genap sumur jagung pun terasa hambar baginya. Ia merasa jika pernikahan ini hanya ia yang menginginkannya.

"Tidak. Tidak aku tidak boleh berfikir seperti itu. Siwon hanya belum bisa mencintai aku dan aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah akan semua ini." katanya dengan jari telunjuk yang mengapus sisa air mata dipipinya. " Karena Siwon adalah milikku jadi aku tidak akan melepaskannya dan menyerah begitu saja"

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia mengambil ponsel yang berada tak jau darinya ia mencari kontak sang suami yang berada didalam kontak ponselnya. Setelah menemukannya ia pun menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"Yeoboseyeo" sapanya saat sang suami menerima panggilannya.

"..."

"Aku akan datang nanti siang jadi kau jangan pergi saat jam istirahat nanti"

"..."

"Aku mengerti. Kau bekerjalah dengan giat"

"..."

"Ya. Bye "

Ia meletakkan ponselnya lagi dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku akan membuatmu melihatku Siwon-ah"

.

.

.

Saat ini kantin sekolah Seoul High School tengah ramai,banyak siswa yang berdatangan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah meronta untuk diisi setelah terkuras dengan memahami dan mengerjakan materi dan tugas yang diberikan sang guru.

Tak terkecuali dua pemuda yang kini tengah menyantap makanan Jjajangmyeon mereka dipojok kantin sisi kanan. "Aku dengar dari Doyoung kau sedang dekat dengan Me Ah Ri nonna?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah ia selesai menelan makanannya. "Ne. Aku memang dekat dengannya. Kau tau aku sudah lama sekali menantikan saat-saat seperti ini" jawab Jonghyun lalu melahap jjajangmyeonnya. "Kau menyukai Me Ah Ri nonna?" Kyuhyun pun kembali menyantap jjajangmyeonnya "Ya wanita yang ingin kujadikan kekasih hanya Me Ah Ri nonna saja. Wanita itu membuatku terheran-heran akan tingkahnya dan itu membuatku menjadi menyukainya"jawab Jonghyun setelah menelan jjajangmyeonnya. Diantara mereka bertiga-Kyuhyun,Jonghyun dan Doyoung- yang normal hanya Jonghyun.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakannya pada Me Ah RI nonna ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sang sahabat. Jonghyun yang sudah menghabiskan jjajangmyeonnya meletakkan sumpitnya dan meminum minumannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu" Jonghyun menghentikan perkataannya sejenak"Tapi aku belum ada niatan untuk mengatakannya dalam waktu dekat ini" jonghyun pun meminum minumannya kembali lalu meletakkannya diatas meja. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawabah Jonghyun. "Kenapa?"

"Karena waktunya belum tepat saja tapi akan aku pastikan jika aku akan mengatakannya . Bagaimana denganmu dengan Siwon hyung?" tanya Jonghyun ingin tahu. " Baik. Jonghyun-ah aku tau ini salah tapi entah mengapa aku merasa kalau apa yang kulakukan dengan Siwon hyung itu benar. Tapi saat aku mengingat ucapanmu dan reaksi yang akan diberikan Jaejoong hyung saat mengetahui hal ini membuatku gelisah dan sedih"Kyuhyun mengatakan isi hatinya pada sahabatnya. Jonghyun melihat kesedihan dimata Kyuhyun. Ia tahu sebenarnya sahabatnya ini tidak ingin melakukan hal ini tapi karena rasa cintanya ia harus melakukan ini.

"Kalau begitu jangan mengingat ucapanku dan membayangkan hal itu. agar kau tidak gelisah dan sedih" Jonghyun memberikan nasehat dan mencoba menghibur Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun tidak sedih dan Kyuhyunpun tersenyum mendengar nasehat Jonghyun "Jonghyun-ah terima kasih atas sikapmu yang tidak menghakimi keputusanku. Meski kau tau apa yang kulakukan salah tapi kau tetap memberikanku nasehatmu dan kau tidak membenciku" Kyuhyun terharu melihat ketulusan Jonghyun. Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun kedua sahabat itupun saling menatap satu sama lain seraya Jonghyun mengatakan "Aku tidak mungkin membenci sahabatku sendiri. Setelah aku berfikir mungkin apa yang kau lakukan saat ini memang sebagian dari takdir dirimu dan Siwon hyung. Jadi percuma juga aku membencimu" Kyuhyun pun tersenyum bahagia karena sang sahabat tidak menentang apa yang ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang berada didalam lift untuk menuju keruangan Siwon,tak berapa lama lift pun berhenti tepat dilantai 35 pintu lift pun terbuka. Jaejoong berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan hingga ia berada didepan pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu. ia pun mengetuk pintu itu.

"Nyonya Choi, Silakan masuk" kata sekretaris Siwon yang juga berstatus sepupunya. Tak perlu disuruh dua kali Jaejoong pun masuk kedalam ruangan Siwon dan sekretaris Siwon yang bernama Sulli pun keluar ruangan sang atasan. "Siwon berhentilah bekerja dulu. Dan sekarang makanlah aku sudah membawakan makan siang untukmu" titah Jaejoong yang kini sudah duduk sofa L yang ada didalam ruangan Siwon sambil membongkar kontak makanan yang ia bawa.

Siwon pun beranjak dari duduknya lalu duduk didepan Jaejoong. "Kau membuat semua ini?" tanya Siwon yang matanya kini menyelusuri bekal yang dibawa oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun menatap Siwon dengan senyuman manis seraya berkata " Tentu saja. Karena kemarin malam kau tidak pulang aku berfikir kau terlalu sibuk jadi membawakan makan siang untukmu bukan ide yang burukkan?" rasa bersalahpun menghinggapi Siwon, ia berbohong pada Jaejoong jika ia sedang banyak pekerjaan dikantor hingga ia harus tinggal dikantor padalah ia sedang bersama dengan adik iparnya. "Ya. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu Jae-ah" Siwon mengatakan itu dengan tulus Jaejoong tersenyum manis tapi sedetik kemudian raut wajah Jaejoong berubah heran pasalnya Siwon memakai pakaian yang berbeda hari ini jika Siwon lembur mestinya ia memakai pakaian yang sama dengan kemarin.

"Siwon-ah kenapa pakaianmu berganti harusnya jika kau lembut kau memakai pakaian yang sama seperti kemarinkan?" tanya Jaejoong heran. "Ah ini karena Aku memiliki beberapa pakaian dikantor yang aku letakkan dikamar istirahat itu" Perkataan Siwon tidaklah bohong pasalnya ia memang meletakkan beberapa pakaian kantornya didalam ruang istirahat yang ada didalam ruangannya,tapi pakaian ini bukan dari sana tapi dari apartemennya bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu makanlah aku yakin kau sudah laparkan?" Siwon pun memakan makanannya dengan lahap karena ia memang sudah lapar.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda yang tengah membaca buku dipojok ruang perpustakaan sekolahnya,ia terlihat berkonsentrasi penuh dengan buku yang ia baca itu. hingga ponselnya berdering,ia pun mengalihkan atensinya pada ponsel yang berada diatas meja sisi kanannya tertera nama pemanggil'Eomma' dengan rasa berat pemuda itu mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau lalu menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya. "Ya"kata pemuda tanpa berbasa basi pada sang Eomma. "...?".

"Bukankah Eomma selalu seperti ini? kenapa sekarang Eomma merasa khawatir jika meninggalkan aku sendiri?" jawab pemuda itu dengan suara yang dingin dan wajah yang datar.

"Aku tau karena uang adalah yang utama untuk Eomma. Jadi pergilah" setelah mengatakan itu tanpa mendengar perkataan sang Eomma pemuda itu menutup sambungan teleponnya begitu saja.

Tes tes tes

Air mata pemuda itupun menetes dengan sendirinya tanpa dikomando oleh sang empunya. Terpancar jelas kesedihan diraut wajah pemuda tersebut.

Tanpa pemuda itu ketahui jika ada dua orang pemuda yang menjadi sahabatnya yang mendengarperbincangannya dengan sang Eomma dan juga melihat air mata pemuda itu yang menetes. Dua orang yang ternyata Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun itu pun saling memandang dengan tatapan iba terhadap nasib sang sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah jam istirahat Siwon sudah habis Jaejoong pun meninggalkan kantor Siwon dan kini ia sedang berada didalam mobilnya yang akan mengantarkan ia menuju butiknya yang berada di Myeongdong itu. sudah 20 menit ia berada diperjalanan dari kantor Siwon menuju butiknya dan kini ia sedang memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran butiknya lalu ia memasuki butik itu saat ia memasuki butiknya ia tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang hingga paperbag yang orang itu pegang terjatuh.

"Kau tidak bisakah berhati-hati saat berjalan?" tanya orang itu sedikit kesal lalu ia mengambil paperbagnya dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menatap orang yang menabraknya. Sedangkan Jaejoong dengan wajah bengongnya menatap kepergian orang itu. "D-dia yang menabrakku kan dan dia yang menasehatiku?" kata jaejoong heran bukannya yang seharusnya orang itu meminta maaf padanya bukannya menasehatinya. Karyawan butik itu yang melihatnya hanya diam saja. Dengan wajah yang masih keheranan Jaejoong pun melangkahkan kakinya keruangannya.

.

.

.

Seorang dokter kini tengah memeriksa seorang pasiennya ia adalah dokter bedah jantung. Pemuda yang umurnya 24 tahun itu bernama Jae hyun ia baru menjadi dokter sekitar 8 bulan yang lalu dan ia bekerja di rumah sakit keluarganya. Ia memeriksa kondisi pasiennya dan tak lupa juga mencatat perkembangan kesehatan sang pasien pada kertas yang ia bawa.

"Keadaannya mulai stabil jadi tidak perlu khawatir"kata sang dokter setelah selesai memeriksa dan kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan VIP sang pasien.

Saat ia berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit untuk menuju ruangannya tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya saat retinanya melihat Nyonya Kim berdiri dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jae Hyun dan Nyonya Kim sedang duduk ditaman rumah sakit itu, keheningan pun melanda mereka. "Apa aku seorang ibu yang begitu buruk?" Jae Hyun menolehkan kepalanya kepada Nyonya Kim yang menerawang jauh kedepan. Ibu dari kekasihnya ini terlihat memendang kesedihan yang dalam. Jae Hyun pun memfokuskan kembali retinanya untuk memandang awan putih yang bergerombolan menjadi satu lalu menjawab pertanyaan ibu dari sang kekasih "Tidak ada didunia ini ibu yang buruk. Jika seorang ibu merasa dirinya begitu buruk terhadap putranya itu hanya kesalah pahaman saja" Nyonya Kim tersenyum kecut "Dan apa Doyoung mengerti dan memahami akan kesalah pahaman ini?" Jae Hyun diam mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Nyonya Kim yang berkeluh kesah padanya mengenai hubungannya yang buruk dengan sang putra yang tak lain kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kau tau saat itu adalah dimana masa-masa yang paling sulit untukku... aku harus menjadi orang tua tunggal bagi putraku setelah suamiku meninggal" Nyonya Kim menghentikan sejenak ceritanya untuk menahan dirinya agar air mata kesedihan tidak mengaliri pipinya. "Dimana perusahaan yang membutuhkan seorang pemimpin dan juga putraku yang masih anak-anak yang membutuhkan perhatian dan didikan dari seorang ibu. Saat itu aku sungguh bingung dan terpukul. Bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan dan pilih, memilih menjadi seorang ibu yang mengedepankan pertumbuhan putranya dan menjadi seorang yang jatuh miski sehingga putraku tidak bisa mendapatkan fasilitas mewah lagi. Atau memilih mengesampingkan pertumbuhan putraku dan menjadikan putraku dipenuhi dengan kemewahan dan fasilitas yang memadai"kini setetes air mata menetes diri mata Nyonya Kim.

"Kau tau dengan keadaan dunia yang kejam dan tidak adil bagi orang yang tidak beruang itu menjadi pertimbangan aku memilih keputusan itu. saat itu aku berfikir jika putraku menjadi anak orang miskin aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya kelak jika ia akan dibully oleh temannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan itu. sehingga aku memilih menjadi pemimpin perusahaan yang dibangun oleh suamiku karena pada saat itu aku juga memiliki fikiran lain dimana aku tetap akan bisa bersama mendampingin putraku walau aku menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan. tapi ternyata apa yang aku fikirkan salah. Saat aku memimpin perusahaan ,perusahaan bertumbuh dengan pesat sehingga kesibukanku bertambah dan waktuku dengan putraku menjadi terbatas bahkan nyaris tak ada." Nyonya Kim berhenti bercerita untuk menghapus sisa air mata yang menetes. Lalu menelohkan pandangannya pada Jae Hyun.

"Karena keterbatasan waktu untuk bersama dengannya,ia menjadi membenciku karena ia merasa aku adalah ibu yang mementingkan uang daripada dirinya. Padahal aku melakukan semua ini untuknya. Tapi seperti yang kau bilang. Aku dan dia salah paham. Dan ia tidak mengerti dan memahami kesalah paham itu."

Jae Hyun memandang iba pada Nyonya Kim. "Saya yakin semua ini pasti akan terselesaikan kesalah pahaman ini. hanya anda harus bersabar akan waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuatnya memahami dan mengerti kesalah pahaman ini" kini Nyonya Kim tersenyum simpul lalu menatap Jae Hyun yang menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau membuatnya mengerti dan memahami kesalah pahaman antara diriku dan putraku?"

.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran sekolah yang diberikan oleh sang guru, semua murid pun mulai berhambur keluar dari gedung sekolah itu dan menghampiri mobil jemputan dan juga mobil yang ia bawa sendiri yang terparkir diparkiran khusu siswa.

Seperti ketiga sahabat ini yang berjalan menuju parkiran dimana mobil Jonghyun yang diparkirkan disana. Setelah sampai diparkiran mereka pun memasuki mobil Kyuhyun yang berada disamping kemudi disebelah Jonghyun dan Doyoung yang yang berada dikursi penumpang sendiri.

"Ah akhirnya kita pulang juga. Aku merasa letih terus-terusan mendengarkan ceramah guru etika itu" gerutu Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk manis disamping Jonghyun dengan meregangkan kedua tangannya itu. Jonghyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Sambil menyalakan mobilnya Jonghyun menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun "Bukankah pelajaran etika paling mudah kita tidak perlu membutuhkan banyak perfikir kita hanya perlu mendengarkan dan melakukannya" Jonghyun pun menjalankan mobilnya sedangkan Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Tetap saja aku membencinya karena itu membuatku mengantuk. Bukankah begitu Doyoung-ah?"Kyuhyun meminta pendapat pada Doyoung yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan melamun. Jonghyun melihat Doyoung dari kaca depan mobilnya. Jonghyun menoleh kepada Kyuhyun saat ia merasakan tabokan kecil dipahanya yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengatakan 'apa yang harus kita lakukan?' dengan tatapan isyaratnya dan dimengerti oleh Jonghyun. Jonghyun pun menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan.

"Doyoung-ah" panggi Jonghyun dan berhasil . Doyoung memandang mereka berdua yang menengok kebelakang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ya?" Doyoung menjawab dan Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega dengan tangannya mengelus dadanya lembut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jonghyun dengan menatap Doyoung khawatir. Ekspresi Doyoung terlihat kikuk ia pun menyentuh belakan telinganya seraya berkata "Aku tidak apa-apa. Memangkan aku kenapa?" Doyoung berbohong dan Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun tau itu jika sahabatnya ini berusaha menutupi kesedihannya dari mereka. Jonghyun hanya mengambil nafas dan membuangnya kasar sedangkan Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kedepan dengan tangannya yang terkepal.

"Tidak aku merasa kau tidak baik hari ini. tapi yah sudahlah kau sepertinya memang tidak ingin bercerita pada kita. Tak apa,tapi satu yang harus kau tau kami akan selalu membantumu dan mendengarkan ceritamu jika kau ingin meminta bantuan dan ingin bercerita"setelah mengatakan itu Jonghyun membalikkan badannya kedepan lalu melajukan mobilnya lagi. Sedangkan Doyoung termenung mendengarkan perkataan Jonghyun. 'Bahkan sahabatku bisa mengerti aku jika aku sedang bersedih. Eomma tak bisakah kau mengerti aku juga?' batin Doyoung.

.

.

.

Saat ini Siwon sedang mengendarai mobilnya, ia pulang lebih cepat karena ia dan Jaejoong diminta oleh Eommanya untuk makan malam dirumah orang tuanya. Ia ingin menolak tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya ia melakukannya untuk bisa menutupi hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ah mengingat Kyuhyun ia menjadi mengingat kejadian indah bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum manis jika mengingat kekasihnya itu. mengenai Kyuhyun sepertinya Siwon belum menghubungi kekasihnya hari ini. Siwon pun mengambil headset bluetoothnya dan memakainya ditelinga dan melakukan panggilan pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya hyung" suara Kyuhyun sudah terdengar. Siwon tersenyum mendengar suara itu.

"Baby, kau sudah pulangkan?"

"Ya. Hyung masih dikantor apa sudah pulang?"

"Aku masih dalam perjalanan pulang. Maaf aku baru bisa menelponmu baby. Hari ini hyung sibuk sekali sehingga tidak bisa menolponmu" kata Siwon yang kini mengerek mobilnya sehingga mobilnya berhenti karena lampu merah.

"Tidak apa hyung. Hari ini hyung akan melakukan apa?"

"Hyung akan kerumah Eomma dan Appa bersama Jaejoong untuk makan malam dirumah. Tak apa kan? Hyung sebenarnya ingin menolak tapi hyung takut jika sering menolak mereka akan curiga"jelas Siwon yang masih menunggu lampu hijau menyala.

"Tak apa hyung aku bisa mengerti. Tapi hyung besok kita bisa bertemukan? Aku ingin kita jalan-jalan"pinta Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Besok kita bertemu dan jalan-jalan"Siwon pun menjalankan mobilnya kembali saat lampu hijau sudah menyala.

"Baiklah besok aku tunggu ditaman seperti biasa hyung."  
"Ok. Baby. Baby hyung akan sampai rumah hyung tutup dulu telponnya" kata Siwon saat ia sudah memasuki pekarangan perumahan yang ia tinggali.

"Ya hyung. Aku juga akan mengerjakan tugasku. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok hyung"

"Baik baby. Saranghae" Siwon tersenyum tulus saat mengatakan itu meskipun Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya.

"Nado hyung. Nado saranghae" setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun menutup sambungan teleponnya. Tepat saat itu Siwon sudah sampai rumahnya yang ia tempati bersama Jaejoong.

Siwon pun keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk kedalam rumahnya saat ia memasuki rumah ia melihat Jaejoong sedang menonton televisi.

"Kau sudah pulang Siwon?" Jaejoong pun berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil tas kerja Siwon.

"Ya,kau belum bersiap?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Jaejoong yang memakai kaos pink dan celana pendek.

"Ah... iya aku memang belum bersiap karena kufikir aku bisa bersiap nanti setelah kau pulang saja" jawab Jaejoong. Dan Siwon pun tidak mempermasalahkan itu ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun mengikuti Siwon masuk kedalam kamarnya tapi sebelum itu ia melatakkan tas kerja Siwon diruang kerja Siwon. Saat ia ingin keluar dari ruang kerja Siwon mata Jaejoong tak sengaja melihat syal yang bertuliskan nama Kyuhyun disofa ruang kerja Siwon.

Jaejoong pun menghampiri sofa itu dan mengambil syal putih yang bertuliskan nama Kyu itu.

"kenapa ada namanya Kyu disyal ini?" tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah sudahlah mungkin juga tak sengaja terbawa" Jaejoongpun meletakkan kembali syal itu disofa lalu keluar dari ruang kerja Siwon dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Saat ia masuk kedalam kamar ia mendengar suara air yang gemericik ia yakin Siwon sedang mandi. Ia pun mengambil baju yang akan ia gunakan untuk makan malam dirumah mertuanya itu.

Jaejoong mengambil kemeja biru muda dengan celana jeans setelah mengambil itu ia keluar kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya dikamar mandi dirumah itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan orang tuannya sedang makan malam. Hanya terdengar suara gentingan sendok dan garbu.

"Appa dan Eomma harus pergi ke California, jadi selama kami tidak ada,kami akan menitipkanmu pada hyungmu. Kau akan tinggal disana agar kau tidak kesepian juga hyungmu akan mengawasimu menggantikan kami selama kami pergi" Tuan Cho berbicara serius pada putra bungsunya itu.

"Aku sudah besar Appa. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"ujar Kyuhyun menolak secara halus permintaan sang Appa.

"Kami tau Kyuhyun-ah, tapi kami khawatir padamu jadi turutilah apa yang dikatakan oleh Appamu" Nyonya Cho mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Eomma aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula ada bibi dan paman Han kan dirumah jadi kalian jangan khawatir"

"Tidak Kyu. bibi dan paman Han cuti selama kami pergi. mereka akan mengunjungi keluarga mereka yang ada di busan jadi kau tidak bisa tinggal sendiri dirumah. Kau harus tinggal bersama hyungmu. Eomma sudah memberitahu hyungmu dan hyungmu akan meminta izin pada Siwon"Nyonya Cho memberitahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya dipiring makannya.

"Eomma aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka Eomma, Appa"

"Tidak sayang,kau tidak akan merepotkan mereka. Meski hyungmu belum meminta izin Siwon tapi sepertinya Siwon tidak keberatan jika kau akan tinggal disana satu minggu" Tuan Cho berujar, ia masih setia membujuk Kyuhyun agar mau tinggal bersama dengan hyungnya.

Dengan pasrah Kyuhyun pun berkata," Baiklah. Apa boleh buat?". Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun setuju.

.

.

.

Saat ini Siwon dan Jaejoong sedang berada diperjalanan menuju rumah orang tua Siwon. Keheningan melanda pasangan baru itu. Jaejoong yang baru ingat jika besok Kyuhyun akan tinggal dirumahnya sedangkan ia belum minta izin pada Siwon. Jaejoong pun menatap Siwon yang fokus pada kemudinya.

"Siwon-ah. Besok Kyuhyun akan tinggal dirumah kita selama satu minggu. Karena Appa dan Eomma harus ke California sedangkan bibi dan paman Han mengambil cuti. Bolehkah Kyuhyun tinggal bersama dengan kita?" Siwon menatap sekilas pada Jaejoong mendengarkan itu mencoba berfikir. Sedangkan Jaejoong was-was menanti jawaban Siwon.

"Baiklah tak apa aku tak keberatan"jawab Siwon dengan nada datar meski sebenarnya didalam hati ia senang karena Kyuhyun akan tinggal bersamanya selama satu minggu.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang saat Siwon tidak keberatan jika Kyuhyun mengingap dirumahnya. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan pada sang Appa jika Siwon tidak keberatan jika Kyuhyun tinggal bersama dengannya dan membertahukan jika besok ia akan menjemput Kyuhyun.

TBC

Disini Me Ah Ri itu yang pemain di drama korea A GENTELMAN'S DIGNITY yang menjadi cinta pertamanya Colin(Jonghyun Cnblue) yang pernah menonton drama ini pasti tau.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE :

Forbidden Love Chapter 3

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun , Choi Siwon, Kim Jaejoong , Jung yunho

Other cast :

Jonghyun(CNBlue),Doyoung(Smrookies),Jae Hyun(Smrookies),Me Ah Ri.

Warn :

Boys love l Hurt l Dramatis l Romance l Mpreg l Typo l Gaje

.

Pagi menjelang seperti umumnya jika seorang 'istri' selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang suami tak terkecuali Jaejoong yang kini berkutat dengan alat dapur. setelah masakan nasi goreng jaejoong matang ia pun mengambil dua piring untuk wadah nasi gorengnya. Setelah selesai ia pun membawa dua piring itu ke meja makan tak lupa ia pun juga menyiapkan secangkir kopi dan segelas air untuk siwon dan segelas air putih lagi untuknya.

Setelah Jaejoong selesai menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka sarapan, tak lama kemudian Siwon turun dari lantai dua. Jaejoong yang mendengar suara sepatu yang menuruni tangga segera melihat kearah tangga ia pun tersenyum saat mendapati Siwon mendekat ke meja makan dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Kau terlihat begitu bahagia hari ini?" kata Jaejoong yang kini mengambil duduk begitu pula dengan Siwon.

Siwon yang mendapatkan pertanyaan semacam itu dari Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lebar seraya berkata,"Tentu saja" karena hari ini babykyu tinggal dirumah ini' lanjut Siwon dalam hati.

Jajoong tertawa kecil lalu berkata,"Baiklah. Sekarang sebaiknya segera sarapan agar tidak terlambat ke kantor" perkataan Jaejoong disetejui dengan tindakan Siwon yang kini sudah menyuapkan sesuap nasi pada mulutnya.

.

.

.

Jika Siwon terlihat begitu bahagia dan bersemangat karena hari ini Kyuhyun akan tinggal seatap dengannya selama satu minggu maka lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu merasa tidak senang karena harus tinggal seatap dengan kakaknya yang tinggal bersama kekasih sekaligus kakak iparnya itu. bagaimana tau jika Kyuhyun tidak senang? Terlihat dengan sikap Kyuhyun saat ini. kyuhyun berjalan melewati koridor untuk menuju kelasnya dengan lesu dan tak bersemangat hingga sebuah tangan menepuk pundak kirinya.

Kyuhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jonghyun yang tersenyum lebar,tanpa berkata apapun Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mempedulikan Jonghyun. Jonghyun menyerngikan keningnya,"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kyuhyun" panggil Jonghyun agar mendapatkan respon dari sang sahabat, Kyuhyun yang dipanggil Jonghyun menghentikan langkahnya Jonghyun yang melihat Kyuhyun berhenti segera berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu,kenapa kau aneh sekali hari ini?" tanya Jonghyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Jonghyun kemudian ia menghela nafas kasar,"Hari ini aku akan tinggal bersama Siwon hyung selama satu minggu" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada lesu. Jonghyun terkejut mendengar itu.

"Apa ? bagaimana bisa?"

"Appa dan Eomma akan pergi ke California pagi ini selama satu minggu karena bibi dan paman Han cuti jadi mereka menitipkan aku pada Jaejoong hyun dan itu berarti selama satu minggu aku akan berada dirumah mereka berdua dan mungkin akan melihat kemesraan suami-istri itu" keluh Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sebagai simbol prihatin akan nasib Kyuhyun selama satu minggu ini. "sebenarnya kalau aku boleh jujur kau untung-untung bencana sih"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kata aneh dari sahabatnya itu,"Apa maksudmu untung-untung bencana itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada heran.

"Iya. Kau untung karena bisa bersama dengan Siwon hyung selama seminggu ini ya meski kau tidak bisa mengumbar kemesraan sesuka maumu tapi setidaknya kalian bisa saling memandang bencananya itu jika kau melihat adegan kebersamaan mereka ya meski kau tau jika Siwon hyung hanya mencintamu"

Kyuhyun berfikir apa yang dikatakan Jonghyun memang benar ia tidak perlu bersedih hati tinggal satu atap dengan Siwon dan kakaknya karena ia akan bersama dengan Siwon. Senyum bahagia kini terpancar dari bibir penuh Kyuhyun ia pun menatap penuh arti pada Jonghyun yang membuat Jonghyun menatap malas pada sahabatnya yang memiliki fikiran pendek itu.

"Kau memang sahabatku yang paling bisa diandalkan Jonghyun-ah"

"Baiklah karena masalahmu sudah selesai ayo kita ke kelas" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan dengan Jonghyun menuju ke kelas.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah berada di butiknya yang sedang memilih beberapa rancangan busananya yang akan ia bawa ke pemeran nanti.

"Sepertinya kita harus membawa pakaian ini karena sebentar lagi musim dingin aku rasa ini pakaian yang cocok untuk dibawa kepameran karena bahan kulitnya yang hangat dan tebal serta desainnya yang simple tapi mewah."kata Jaejoong sembari menyerahkannya pada sang asisten.

Tangan jaejoong yang memilih-milih busana tiba-tiba berhenti saat otaknya mengingat sesuatu, "Jam berapa kita akan datang ke pemeran nanti?" tanya Jaejoong pada sang asisten.

"Sekitar jam 4 sore sajangnim" jawab sang asisten. Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan dimeja. Jaejoong segera mendial nomer Siwon.

"Halo"

"Siwon-ah apa kau sibuk ?" tanya Jaejoong dengan kepala yang memegangi pelipisnya.

"Kalau kau tidak sibuk tolong nanti kau jemput Kyuhyun ne. Aku lupa jika hari ini aku akan ada pameran busana"pinta Jaejoong dengan nada memohon.

"ah ne gamsahaeyo. Keundae mianhae aku tidak bisa menemani kalian hari ini. "

"Baiklah. Nanti kau jemput Kyuhyun dan mungkin aku akan pulang malam atau bahkan besok pagi "

"Ah ne"

Setelah telfon ditutup Jaejoong menghela nafas dan memainkan ponselnya,"Aku merasa Siwon seperti terlalu semangat tadi"kata Jaejoong. "Ah apa yang aku fikirkan ah sepertinya aku memang lelah" gumam Jaejoong dengan memukul ringan pelipisnya agar fikirannya yang melayang kemana-mana terbuang. "Ah lebih baik aku mengurusi persiapan yang akan aku bawa nanti. Ya itu lebih baik" setelah mengatakan itu Jaejoong mulai kembali meneruskan kegiatannya.

.

.

.

Seperti yang diminta Jaejoong tadi untuk menjemput Kyuhyun,kini Siwon telah berada di depan sekolah Kyuhyun. Siwon menunggu Kyuhyun didalam mobil sambil memainkan ponselnya agar tidak kebosanan. Siwon melirik jam tangan yang ia pakai dipergelangan tangannya sebelah kiri, masih kurang 5 menit lagi bel pulang sekolah akan berbunyi. Siwon mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya ,"Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat menjemput Kyuhyun."gumam Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah tak apa, sebentar lagi juga pasti akan keluar"kata Siwon.

Bel sekolah tanda berakhirnya pelajaran pun berbunyi, semua sisiwa yang terkurung didalam kelas masing-masing menghela nafas lega begitu pula dengan Siwon. Karena bel sekolah sudah berbunyi Siwon pun memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku kemejanya dan mengalihkan atensinya pada gerbang sekolah untuk mencari keberadaan sang kekasih yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai adik iparnya itu.

Melihat banyak siswa yang berhambur keluar Siwon pun memutuskan keluar dari mobilnya agar Kyuhyun mudah melihatnya,benar saja saat Siwon keluar dari mobil muncullah Kyuhyun yang berjalan sendiri keluar gerbang. Belum sempat Siwon meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun sudah melihatnya terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget melihat jika Siwon yang menjemputnya bukan sang kakak. Dengan langkah cepat Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon yang masih setia berdiri dan menyandarkan badannya pada mobilnya dengan senyum menawannya yang membuat orang yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung? Dan dimana Jae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia sudah berada tepat didepan Siwon. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Siwon merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan menggiring Kyuhyun ke sisi kanan mobilnya dan memasukkan Kyuhyun kedalam kursi sebelah kemudi dan menutup pintu mobilnya setelah itu berjalan kembali ke sisi kiri mobil dan masuk ke kursi kemudi.

Kyuhyun terdiam ditempatnya otaknya mencoba mencerna kejadian barusan. Siwon yang baru selesai menggunakan sabuk pengamannya melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam. Siwon tersenyum simpul melihatnya ia pun memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Kyuhyun. Dan saat Kyuhyun merasakan ada sebuah pergerakan pada disekitarnya ia pun menolah dan melihat Siwon memasangkan sabuk pengamannya. "Wae?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan mata memicing.

Siwon pun kembali ke posisinya setelah selesai memasangkan sabuk pengaman Kyuhyun,"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu? kenapa kau bisa ada disini dan dimana Jae hyung?" balas Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Hyungmu sedang sibuk jadi ia tidak bisa menjemputmu"jawab Siwon seadanya. Kyuhyun hanya diam menanggapi itu. dan mobil sedan berwarna hitam meninggalkan pelataran sekolah.

Mobil putih melaju melintasi kawasan perumahan gangnam, kedua lelaki yang menjadi penghuni mobil itu diam seribu kata sepertinya diantara keduanya enggan untuk memulai perbincangan sehingga menciptakan keadaan yang hening hingga, "ehem" deheman Siwon keluar untuk memecahkan keheningan itu. Kyuhyun yang awalnya memandangi pemandangan kota dari dalam jendela mobil mengalihkan atensinya kepada Siwon,"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Siwon saat matanya melihat mata Kyuhyun yang memandangnya. "Belum" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya, "Kalau begitu kita..."

"Tidak usah hyung, aku tidak ingin makan sesuatu" tolak Kyuhyun sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya. Siwon yang mendapat respon tidak sesuai dengan hatinya itu segera ia menepikan mobilnya ditempat yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ia mematikan mesin mobil lalu memandang Kyuhyun mengamati raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit gelisah Siwon meraih tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang disandarkan diatas paha kanan Kyuhyun, "Ada apa denganmu hari ini baby?" tanya Siwon dengan suara yang lembut disertai mengusap punggung tangan Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada sang kekasih hati.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu berkata,"Entahlah hyung aku tidak tau keputusanku untuk tinggal di rumah kalian benar atau salah. Sebagian hatiku merasa senang karena selama aku tinggal bersama kalian aku akan bisa menatapmu setiap hari tapi sebagian hatiku merasa takut dan sedih" Siwon masih diam tak bergeming ia membiarkan sang kekasih mengungkapkan keluh kesahnya, "Aku takut jika Jaejoong tahu jika kita bermain api dibelakangnya aku takut sekali dan aku juga sedih karena jika aku tinggal bersama dengan kalian itu artinya aku juga akan melihat kemesraan kalian. Aku ... aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana nanti aku..."

"ssttt" Siwon menempelkan jari telunjuknya diatas bibir Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir tebal itu Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang akan menyakiti hatimu sendiri baby karena apa yang menjadi ketakutanmu belum tentu menjadi kenyataan sayang" hibur Siwon kini Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pikirkan sesuatu yang belum tentu terjadi karena itu hanya akan membuatmu resah dan tidak nyaman" kata Siwon lagi dan hanya diangguki oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kau ingin makan atau langsung pulang?" tanya Siwon, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon lalu berkata,"Aku ingin pulang saja hyung" Siwon pun menanggapinya hanya dengan anggukan kemudian melajukan mobilnya kembali.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berbadan kurus berjalan melewati koridor panjang rumah sakit tempat kekasihnya bekerja pemuda yang bernama Doyoung menghentikan langkah kakinya saat matanya melihat sang kekasih. Dari jarak 10 meter tempatnya berdiri ia dapat melihat sang kekasih bercengkrama dengan seorang wanita yang memakai jas putih yang sama seperti kekasihnya yang bernama Jaehyun. Ia dapat melihat mereka berdua tertawa lepas Doyoung mengamati Jaehyun yang bisa tertawa lepas tanpa beban dan itu terlihat tampan dimata Doyoung. Doyoung baru ingat ini pertama kalinya ia dapat melihat tawa lepas Jaehyun dari pertama mereka bertemu hingga mereka berpacaran selama 1 tahun lebih 3 bulan ini. kini pikiran Doyoung menghasilkan satu pertanyaan saat melihat Jaehyun tertawa yaitu apakah Jaehyun bahagia bersamanya? Bersama seorang pria yang pendiam dan acuh tak perduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, pria yang memikirkan dirinya sendiri, pria yang merasa dirinya yang paling mendapatkan ketidak adilan sehingga menjauhi semua orang, pria yang...

"Doyoung-ah" Doyoung tersentak saat bahunya mendapatkan tepukan dari seseorang yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri, "Y-ye?" tanya Doyoung dengan wajah linglung. Jaehyun dan wanita yang juga berada di sebelah Jaehyun hanya mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat wajah linglung Doyoung.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Jaehyun yang kini tangan kanannya menyentuk kening sang kekasih takut-takut jika Doyoung demam. "Ah, aku tak apa hyung" jawab Doyoung yang kini kesadarannya kembali, "Kau sungguh tak apa?" tanya Jaehyun memastikan sekali lagi meski ia tidak merasakan kening Doyoung panas. Doyoung hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala. "Apakah dia kekasihmu Jaehyun-ah?" tanya seseorang , ternyata seseorang itu wanita yang bersama Jaehyun tadi Doyoung baru sadar jika wanita itu juga disini.

"Iya noona dia kekasihku. Doyoung-ah kenalkan dia Jin noona dan noona kenalkan dia kekasihku Doyoung."Jaehyun mengenalkan mereka.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini Doyoung-ah" kata Wanita yang bernama Jin itu pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Doyoung mau tak mau Doyoung pun membalas uluran tangan itu dengan anggukan kepala disertai senyuman kecil berbeda dengan Jin yang tersenyum lebar. "eemm kalau begitu aku akan pergi terlebih dahulu," kata Jin saat jabatan tangan itu terlepas, "Kau tidak ingin pergi bersama kita noona?" tawar Jaehyun yang dibalas kekehan oleh Jin. "Kau ini, aku cukup tau situasi dan kondisi kau pikir aku akan mau jika pergi dengan sepasang kekasih yang sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua eu?" balas Jin dengan gerakan memukul lengan Jaehyun pelan. Jaehyun mengusap lengannya yang dipukul oleh Jin dengan tertawa kecil, "aku hanya menawarimu noona kau kan dokter baru disini siapa tau kau ingin ada yang menemanimu untuk berkeliling rumah sakit" kata Jaehyun.

"Tidak, sudahlah aku pergi dulu kau ini kasihan kekasihmu menunggumu lama apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" Jaehyun pun melihat kearah Doyoung yang hanya terdiam ditempatnya sedari tadi, "Kalau begitu aku bergi dulu dan Doyoung-ah semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali. Bye" setelah mengatakan itu Jin meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Doyoung hanya terdiam ditempatnya, Jaehyun yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu ia meraih tangan Doyoung,"Ayo kita pergi" dan mereka pun berjalan menuju taman disamping tempat mereka berdiri dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. "Kau sudah makan?" tanya Jaehyun yang dibalasi anggukan kepala oleh Doyoung, Jaehyun yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya segera mengalihkan atensinya pada kekasihnya yang berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau ingin pergi kesuatu tempat?" tanya Jaehyun lagi dan respon yang sama yang didapat oleh Jaehyun.

.

Kini Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya sehingga langkah Doyoung pun ikut terhenti. Do young mendongakkan pandangannya menatap sang kekasih yang menatapnya Jaehyun tersenyum tipis disertai telapak tangannya yang mendarat dipipi Doyoung mengelus pipi itu lembut, "Apa ada masalah?" tanya Jaehyun dengan nada suara yang lembut. Doyoung tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu melainkan memandang dalam manik mata Jaehyun mencoba menyalurkan kegelisahannya lewat tatap itu. "A-ku.. a-ku..." tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya Doyoung menabrakkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaehyun, Doyoung memeluk tubuh Jaehyun erat Jaehyun yang awalnya terkejut dengan pergerakan Doyoung yang tiba-tiba memeluknya kini pun membalas pelukan erat sang kekasihnya. Jaehyun merasakan basah pada jas putih sebelah bahunya ia tahu sekarang kekasihnya menangis ia terdiam dengan tangan kanannya yang mengelus lembut rambut kekasihnya dan tangan kiri yang memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"Hiks hiks h-hyung m-maaf maafkan aku dan ja-jangan tinggalkan aku" kata Doyoung ditengah tangisnya. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Jaehyun masih terdiam hingga tangis Doyoung mulai terhenti Doyoung pun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jaehyun dan menatap kekasihnya Doyoung yang melihat ada sisa air mata di pipi kekasihnya segera menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Sudah?" tanya Jaehyun.

Doyoung yang masih menatap sang kekasih hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, Jaehyun yang terdiam membuat Doyoung sedikit sedih dan gelisah Doyoung pun memalingkan pandangannya ke kiri mencoba mencoba menghindari pandangan sang kekasih yang terus menatapnya lekat. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Jaehyun menarik lembut dagu Doyoung agar menatap kembali manik matanya saat Doyoung menatap Jaehyun lagi ia disuguhi wajah tersenyum sang kekasih, "Kau minta maaf?" tanya Jaehyun dan Doyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, "Untuk apa kau minta maaf heum?" tanya Jaehyun lagi. "I-itu"

"Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu Doyoung-ah"tegur Jaehyun yang melihat Doyoung akan menolehkan pandangannya kembali, Jaehyun menarik dagu Doyoung memegangi dagu itu agar kekasihnya terus menatapnya lalu berkata,"Tataplah mataku saat kau berbicara padaku sayang"

"A-ku aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa selalu membuatmu tertawa seperti saat kau bersama Jin noona, aku selalu membuatmu kesulitan membuatmu kerepotan karena masalahku dan Eomma. Aku aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu hyung aku aku minta maaf " kini semua keresahan yang Doyoung rasakan ia ungkapkan pada sang kekasih Jaehyun tersenyum, "Kau tau? Aku sangat mencintaimu Doyoung-ah mencintaimu sampai aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana aku mengungkapkannya kepadamu kepada seluruh dunia dan seisinya" Jaehyun menghentikan sejenak perkataannya kini kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menangkup kedua pipi Doyoung,"Kau segalanya untukku karena itulah aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia karena hal yang membuatku sangat bahagia adalah ketika kau bahagia" .

" Tapi kau .."

"Terlihat bahagian saat aku bersama dengan yang lain? " dan Doyoung hanya memjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kau berfikir demikian hanya karena kau melihat aku tertawa bahagia sedangkan saat bersamamu aku tidak bisa tertawa?" kembali anggukan kepala yang didapat Jaehyun sebagai respon dari pertanyaannya.

"Lalu apa kau tau jantung berdetak kencang saat bersamanya ?"

"Apa kau tau jantungku hanya akan berdetak kencang jika bersamamu?"

"Kau tidak tau kan? Sekarang akan kau rasakan sendiri" setelah mengatakan itu Jaehyun meletakkan tangan kanan Doyoung diatas dadanya tempat jantungnya berada dan Doyoung membolakan matanya saat ia merasakan jantung Jaehyun yang perpacu cepat.

"Doyoung-ah aku tidak akan berjanji apapun padamu aku merasa cukup kau tau jika aku sangat mencintaimu" Doyoung memeluk kembali tubuh Jaehyun air matanya mengalir kembali, ia sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan kekasih seperti Jaehyun. Jaehyun pun membalas pelukan Doyoung ia mencium puncak kepala sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Kini Siwon dan Kyuhyu sudah sampai dirumah Siwon dan Jeajoong, Siwon menurukan koper kyuhyun dari bagasi sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan dengan pelan sambil mengamati pemandangan yang berada dirumah Siwon mata Kyuhyun terarah pada taman bunga yang kecil disamping kanan rumah hyungnya.

"Kyu ayo masuk" intrusksi Siwon memutus pandangan Kyuhyun yang menilik satu per satu tanaman bunga disana. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti langkah kaki Siwon memasuki rumah didalam rumah Siwon langsung mengantar Kyuhyun kekamarnya yang akan ditempati saat ia menginap disini. "Kau langsung istirahat atau berkeliling dulu?" tanya Siwon saat ia sudah meletakkan koper Kyuhyun disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya berjalan kedalam mendekati Siwon, "Aku ingin istirahat saja hyung aku sangat lelah"balas Kyuhyun yang kini memeluk tubuh kakak iparnya itu Siwon membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, "Kau lelah?" tanya Siwon yang dibalas anggukkan kepala Kyuhyun. Siwon mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun lalu menciumnya lalu melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan memegang kedua lengan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kau tidurlah hyung akan.."

"Tidak" potong Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang mencekal tangan Siwon yang akan beranjak pergi. "Hyung harus menemaniku tidur, hyung harus memelukku saat aku akan tidur hyung harus tidur bersamaku" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada merengek Siwon tersenyum menggoda, "Kau ingin.."

"Aish hyung aku hanya meminta kita tidur yang sungguhan" potong Kyuhyun dengan bibir cemberut. Siwon tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun ia pun mengambil duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan menarik Kyuhyun kini Siwon merebahkan dirinya lalu menarik Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh tepat diatas tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas dada Siwon mereka pun saling memandang kemudian Siwon merebahkan kepala Kyuhyun didadanya dan menjatuhkan tubuh Kyuhyun disampingnya hingga posisi mereka pun mering dengan saling memeluk tubuh pasangannya.

"Tidurlah hyung akan memelukmu" perintah Siwon dan diangguki oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun memejamkan matanya dengan bibir yang tersenyum setelah Siwon mendengar dengkuran halus Siwon menundukkan pandangannya melihat mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam Siwon pun mengecup kening Kyuhyun dengan menutup matanya , 'aku mencintaimu Kyu, biarlah ini salah asal kita bisa bersama'batin Siwon. Siwon membuka matanya lalu menutup matanya mengikuti Kyuhyun tidur.

TBC


End file.
